The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Mullein, botanically known as Verbascum hybrid (Linnaeus), and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Pink Petticoats’ or the “Plant”. The new Plant was developed by the inventor, Rodney Richards, in 1999, at Churt, Great Britain, as a chance hybrid cross between unknown parents among several possible species and hybrids in a trial garden. It was selected in 2001 after two years of trials at a nursery in Churt, Great Britain. Mr. Richards has asexually propagated the plant by tissue culture at a nursery in Churt, Great Britain, and found the subsequent plants are identical to the original selection.